fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashley Beatrix
Ashley Beatrix (アシュリー ビアトリクス, Ashurī Biatorikusu), often nicknamed "Ash" (アシュ, Ashu), is a Mage of Koma Inu, and is known more famously as the 50th member to join, becoming a hallmark member for the Guild's ever-growing size, even addressing herself as the 50th Member to Join Koma Inu (駒犬付ける五十員, Koma Inu Tsukeru Gojūin) rather often. She is known as the Iron Maiden (アイアンメイデン, Aianmeiden), due to her main magic, Body of Swords, and overall mastery over it, as well as Eyepatch Lady (眼帯婦人, Gantai Fujin), for her trademark eyepatch. Ashley is also known for having the alternate persona of Grimface (グリム ファス, Gurimufasu), a masked "male" vigilante who works alongside Koma Inu, as opposed to being a member, one who is more violent, and strict in his methods. Appearance Ashley is a young woman, in her early twenties, with fairly pale skin, long silver hair, tied in a pony tail, with bangs on her forehead and covering her ears, tied by a black ribbon in a butterfly knot, her ponytail reaching the middle of her back. She has yellow eyes with black pupils, but has an eyepatch over her right eye, the source of her Eye Magic, which uses Spatial Magic, and technically also functions to hold back her Grimface persona. She possesses a fairly slender figure, though underneath her clothing, she is revealed to possesses a fairly muscular build, even having a six pack, which typically surprises those who find out, as well as having average sized bust. Her usual attire consists of a red kimono, with her shoulders exposed, wearing a black unitard underneath, one that fully exposes her arms and legs. Around her stomach she wears a black haramaki with white designs, and a yellow obi tied around it, as well as white cuffed boots. As for her attire when switching with her alternate persona of "Grimface", beginning to believe she is infact male, Ashley's entire body becomes covered in bandages, from head to toe. She wears military themed pants, and a metal chest place, front and back, for protection, which also coincidentally conceals her chest, as well as black military boots. Most distinctively, however, and the reason behind the moniker "Grimface", is the specially crafted skull mask worn by Ashley, concealing her face, possessing white teeth, and causing her eyes to appear blood red and glowing. All of this is covered and hidden using a black cloak with a hoodie to complete it, with guns hidden underneath it. All of this is typically summoned via Requip, immediately putting on the attire, without a hitch. Personality Grimface Equipment Magic-Sealing Eyepatch: The eyepatch Ashley has covering her right eye, which seals both her eye-specific magic, relating to Spatial Magic, as well as mentally suppressing her, holding back the Grimface persona. It was crafted some time ago when it was discovered she had been stuck as Grimface for almost ten years. It solely limits the magic Grimface uses, that being only Spatial Magic, but also blocks out any of his items, especially his mask. It also restricts her magic power by 30%, thus Grimface technically possesses superior magic power as a result. It mass-produced, so Ashley has a good supply of it incase she loses it, or hers starts to tear. Grimface Mask: The trademark, skull mask of Grimface is also an essential tool of his. Made out of strong alloy tougher than steel, that is unaffected by magnetism and cannot conduct electricity or heat, it is a defense for his face first, but a versatile item second. The "eyes" of the mask have different sights for Grimface to easily switch between, either manually or by conducting his magic power through the mask, automatically switching the sights, which changes the glow of the mask's eyes. The mask also has a voice modifier, which is what changes Ashley's voice to sound deeper and raspy, as well as a built in breathing apparatus that allows him to breathe underwater, when there is large amounts of smoke or poisonous gas, or even when there is no oxygen to begin with, allowing him to temporarily traverse these areas without harm, before the supply ends. Much like Ashley's eyepatch, Grimface has more than a single mask at his disposal, summoned using Requip, though they are more limited in their numbers compared to the eyepatches, due to being rarer and more expensive. *'Scope': The default state, shown by the red glowing eyes of the mask, and essentially allows Grimface to scope an area by zooming his vision, either manually by spinning the goggles about, or automatically with his own magic power giving the commands. Unlike every other sight, the scope sight can be mixed into with other sights for extra versatility. In addition, the scope can analyze small details on an individual's body, including body movement and equipment. *'Night Vision': By turning the color of the vision green, Grimface's mask grants him night vision, which, as the title entails, allows him to clearly see even in the darkest areas, magical or natural. How far he can see in darkness is stretched to a large radius, and though his vision doesn't become exactly as it would during daylight, it is still potent enough to allow him to fight when he would otherwise be completely blind. *'X-Ray Vision': As the name implies, x-ray vision allows Grimface to see through objects, walls, clothing, armour, and flesh. Indicated by the color yellow, it can allow Grimface to instantly see whatever equipment his enemy is hiding underneath their clothing, or if there are any vulnerable or damaged spots on their bodies he can take advantage of. *'Thermal Vision': Indicated by the color blue, thermal vision tunes out all other colors, turning the entire area blue, whilst the heat signature of humans and other sources is highlighted by various strong colors, such as red, orange, green, yellow, among others. This ranges from detecting heat signatures through walls, and even through invisibility spells. Only specific spells that hide heat or lower the temperature can cause Grimface's thermal vision to become less effective. *'Beam Eyes': Considered the only offensive use the mask has, it is capable of firing two concetrated beams of magic power from the mask's eyes, done so by Grimface directly focusing his magic energy onto the "goggles" portion of the magic, which gathers until it releases as the popular eye beams. They can be modified, having different levels of intensity and power, sometimes enough to pierce through steel. It is useful for surprise attacks, as no one expects this attack, in addition to the actual beams travelling at remarkable speed towards its inteded target. Iron Horse (鉄馬, Tetsuba): A mechanical, very expensive and rare "vehicle" that Grimface managed to get his hands on some time ago, functioning as his main method of transportation. It is, as its name implies, a mechanized horse, a machine that is powered by the rider's magic power to allow it to be ridden. Made from the same unique alloy as Grimface's mask, it is unable of conducting heat or electricity, and is unaffected by magnetism. Being a machine, it can ride as long as its lacrima is fully charged or if Grimface has magic power to feed it, with varying levels of speed it can travel, being able to outdo most vehicles in terms of speed, even catching up to trains. It also has an auto-pilot mode, even when not ridden, simply following Grimface's vocal orders, such as tackling his foe if need be. Type 54 Pistol: L115A3 Long Range Rifle: Combat Knife: *'Electric Charge': Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Enhanced Strength: Immense Speed & Agility: Immense Durability & Endurance: Magical Abilities Body of Swords Trivia Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Koma Inu Category:Koma Inu Guild